Cat and Glitch
by JamieVega
Summary: Cat decides to be Glitch's buddy at Hollywood Arts. But does Cat and Glitch have something more than that? CatXGlitch OneShot


NEW Dance Central and Victorious X-over

**Plot: **Cat Valentine is partnered up with new student from Dance Central Glitch. But what she doesn't realize is that she develops a crush on him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or Dance Central.

* * *

Cat Valentine is everyone's favourite friend and is always a complete ditz and bubbly friend. Her favourite teacher is obviously Sikowitz, who was also her friends' favourites. One day she was talking to her favourite friend Tori Vega about her birthday because tomorrow was Cat's birthday. And Sikowitz came in with someone incredibly new.

"Class. I'd like you guys to meet a new student. His name is Glitch."

"Where's he from? The Television?" Jade said as everyone rolled his eyes, except for the Korean and Cat.

"He isn't you wicked witch. He is from the game Dance Central. His dance partner said that he was getting bad education so he has to come here. Helen accepted him yesterday. Anyone want to look after him until he is used to this school?"

Cat immediately put her arm up and wanting him to sit by her. Sikowtiz let her go for the first time because her brother was always mentioned. But the teacher asked her to go for an agreement.

"Cat. For today and tomorrow only, do not mention your brother? He is very weird." Everyone agreed as Glitch was concerned what was going on. "What are you all talking about?"

"Cat mentions her brother all the time." Tori said as everyone agrred to it. He wanted to know one bit about what her brother was like in his Point Of View.

"Like one time, he brought a pickaxe to our Family Reunion." Glitch was looking quite concerned at first but was about to cough, but Jade stopped him from coughing.

"It's true. I was with her and he was carrying a pickaxe and killed their granduncle's dog. He's now banned for life and don't die yet. it's true." Glitch began to smile a bit. He thought that he deserved it.

"We are going to start on a new segment I made called Mix and Match. What is that you ask? So I answer when some gives you an action word and you gotta do the similar action and people have to guess it correctly. If they get it right, they get to throw something at you. If they get it wrong, you must swear right at their face. Who want to start it off?"

The new student puts his hand up as everyone gasped at him. Everyone was whispering out things like 'What is he thinking?' or 'He's crazy'. Glitch stands on the stage and waited for something to speak and it was Jade.

"Save a life."

And Glitch did the opposite and he was doing regeneration. Everyone was thinking about what he was thinking. Jade was thinking deeply until she got what he was doing.

"Regeneration." Glitch swore behind his breath as he stopped and nodded. Jade was smiling as she looked for a pair of scissors. Beck warned the student to dodge what she was going to throw. She throws the scissors at his stomach but cat comes in and pushes him to the ground to save him and the scissors stabbed right into Sikowitz's whiteboard. Jade screamed at Cat for doing that. The bell went as Cat got up and grabbed Glitch's hand and pulled him up from the ground.

Clitch-Clitch-Clitch

Cat and Glitch were sitting on a table together with their friends Tori and Andre. Cat was eating her favourite tamale that Festus made as Glitch just bought a ravioli from him. The only comment that he made was that Glitch was an amazing dancer. Festus was in the Blackbox Theater when he auditioned.

"I heard you are a good dancer." Tori asked.

"I am, yes." Glitch answered honestly as Tori asked him to dance a bit as she sung Shut Up N' Dance. Glitch got up and stood in front of them and danced to anything he could think of.

"Shut Up and Dance, show me what you got.

Shut Up and Dance, are you in or out?

You're moving your mouth, baby don't speak

Shut Up and Dance if you're into me.

'Cause I can't wait no more, get off the floor

Don't stop now is the chance, Shut up and dance." Tori finished as Glitch began to pant out as he finished. Jade and Beck approached them as they all applauded him. Jade was actually surprised and was clapping which shocked most people. Cat was talking to Glitch about what dancing is like for his whole life.

"What's life like as a dancer?"

"You're pretty busy dancing against friends and people to win and getting into dance finals. My last dance off was against the darkes crew who are the Gliterrati crew. Their names are Jaryn and Kreith and they are also twin siblings. We beaten them and they became friends with us."

"So you build friendships with the people you face off. It must be so much fun!" Cat asked as Glitch nodded with a smile. Cat developed a crush on the Korean and so did Glitch too. The next bell went and Glitch had History with Tori and Cat, so he walked with them.

Clitch-Clitch-Clitch

It was the day! It was Cat's birthday and her friends and new friend glitch was allowed to head to Nozu for the day and celebrate Cat's birthday. Tori and Andre was looking foward for Cat to have the best birthday she had because she was getting some surprise.

As they arrived to Nozu, Mrs. Lee approaches them with a smile and Happy Birthday to them. Everyone from Hollywood Arts that Cat knew were here and Glitch felt scared because he didn't know much people here. Cat then hears a voice approaching from the doors.

"Cat my girl! Happy Birthday!" It was her mum. Cat screamed with joy and ran up to her mum and hugged her. Glitch was happy that Cat saw her mum again, but Glitch only sees his parents only twice a month since his dance offs are common.

"I'm glad you're here mum. Where's dad?"

"Looking after your brother in Idaho still. He thought that using blood was ideal for paint." Cat was expecting but her friends weren't.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"He hates the colour red that isn't relating to blood." Cat's mum said as they contined to party. Glitch's love for the redhead grew stronger as he decided to go outside and have some rest from the party and the birthday girl herself. But Cat follows Glitch outside and waited for Glitch to stop moving. He stopped at a near park and he tells himself that Cat won't love him the way he wants to love her.

Cat was surprised and so he walks up to the Korean and talk to him.

"Glitch?" The Korean turns around to see Cat.

"Hi." "Wanna talk?" Glitch was feeling a bit love strukk.

"I just wanna break from your friends. That's all."

"You sure? I heard that you love me in a crush way." Glitch began to blush and looked down as Cat began to giggle. She realized how cute her friend was when he blushed. She leans closer to Glitch and gives him a quick peck on his lips. But she decided to leave them on his lips before she moves back to see Glitch's shocked look.

"How was that? I love you too Glitch. That was why I asked to be your buddy." Glitch started to smile and hugged Cat as she continued to giggle because she felt her friend blushing again and Glitch was burying his head deeper into Cat's body. Cat then gets Glitch up and walk Glitch back to Nozu. And said one more thing to Glitch.

"That kiss was the best birthday present I was ever given."


End file.
